


Love like you

by Moonymore



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Confessions, First Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonymore/pseuds/Moonymore
Summary: "I always thought I might be badNow I'm sure that it's true'Cause I think you're so goodAnd I'm nothing like youLook at you goI just adore you""I wish that I knewWhat makes you think I'm so special"-Yamaguchi has always looked up to and adored Tsukishima since he can remember. Now being the time to finally confess how he feels for the sarcastic taller boy, he just might find out how the other thinks of him.Tsukishima had gotten used to being praised by the slightly shorter shadow that follows him around. Not understanding what's there to praise, he takes the opportunity to finally let him know how he feels.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	Love like you

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my try at a writing prompt of this ship that's been going around lately.
> 
> ahh so please enjoy my experiment of a fic oneshot...

The slight chilling spring wind was making it quite hard to breath for a certain Yamaguchi. He was on his morning walk to the Tsukishimas to pick his long term friend up for their daily walk to school together. There was nothing special about this morning. Just a regular school day; going on the regular walk to school with Tsukishima. So why was he so nervous, Tadashi questioned himself.

The walk wasn't too far, but yet it felt like a thousand miles that morning to him. His legs taking the normal amount of steps with the normal amount of spaces in between, just like every morning. Yet, why did it feel like it took him twice the amount of time to get to his house than usually. Not that he was complaining. 

Nope, he was fine with this. The more time he had, the better. 

He just needed a few more minutes to gather himself. With how nervous he was for today, Yamaguchi wasn't sure what he would do the moment he saw him. What he would say. Would he even do it that morning? "Should I just do it this morning? Maybe after school?"

With the amount of questions he was asking himself, he hadn't noticed all the trees that passed by. He hadn't noticed all the familiar houses he would pass by every day to get to Tsukishima's home. Nor had he noticed the rug under his feet that he stands on every morning for the years before knocking on the door. He hadn't noticed anything at all.

"Maybe it'll be too soon if I do it now? What if it all goes wrong?" The last bit of his sentenced made him chuckle. "of course it'll go wrong." That was an unknown fact, but he believed in it.

"What will all go wrong?" The taller boy standing just in front of him on the the doorway looked down at him with questioning eyes. With not noticing his surrounding nor hearing anything near him, he let out a sound of shock and quickly snapped his head up. He was met with a familiar pair of slightly irritated golden brown eyes. 

"T-Tsukki! Good Morning Tsukki!" 

"Uh huh...Good Morning. Mind stepping out of the way" He sighed and pushed his glasses up, it falling slightly after putting on his shoes. He wasn't mad at the boy in front of him. Just slightly confused on what could be distracting him so much that he hadn't even noticed his presence."Yes of course! Sorry Tsukki, I was just too focused on something.." a slightly forced chuckle was followed after. He moved to the side for the taller boy to step out of the house and watched as he made his was out of the front get. 

Almost like put on autopilot, his legs made their way right next to the taller boy, both now walking at the same pace. From afar, one looks relaxed tilting back slightly as he walked. The fidgeting of the other can be seen from the way his elbows moved as he walked. A normal picture to be seen for any neighbors near by.

Both had scarfs on, though it wasn't that cold, just slightly. Tsukishima wearing a blue one that he jut so happened to receive from Yamaguchi on his birthday two years ago. Using an excuse that he was always too lazy to go out with Akiteru, he never got another scarf. Yamaguchi had a light, almost pale green colored scarf, one with a matching lace design as his friend. He had gotten both at the same time, surprising the other on his birthday.

As they were nearing the school building and making their way towards the gym, Yamaguchi strayed slightly down the side walk, slowing down his pace. He didn't know what he was doing. After school, that's what he told himself. He was going to do it after school, just in case it would end badly. If it ends badly he could always just head home straight after. He didn't want to be upset for the whole day. He didn't want to worry the other boy of his feelings. 

"Yamaguchi?" Tsukishima had also stopped walking after noticing the lack of presence next to him. He had noticed how quiet the boy was being, different from how talkative he always was every morning. All he heard were the cars and bikes passing by as they made their way up the slight hill. He only noticed the other students' voices instead of the one he had become accustomed to hearing so much.

"uhm Tsukki can we stay back for a bit?" He had found his fingers latching onto the edge of the taller boy's sleeve. His head was ducked down, focusing on the color of theirs shoes. Focusing on Tsukishima's shoes that were now turning to face his own. The gravel under them making the slightest noise, yet the sound being too loud for him.

"If we stay back now, we'll get in trouble for being late to morning practice" He sighed, taking off his headphones. They weren't playing any music. He could hear everything perfectly. Just like the shakiness in Yamaguchi's voice. 

He nodded but didn't show any signs of letting the other go and making their way. "It will only take a second" He swallowed down his fears, knowing it was now too late to take anything back. Everything was going to come out and he didn't know how to stop it.

"Well spit it out then yea? You've been silent all morning, that's unlike you" 

This made the other let out a nervous chuckle. "I'm sorry Tsukki, I've just been thinking something through and uh I think I got it all down now. " He nodded his head "yea...I got it all down now" 

The repeating of his phrase made the other tilt his head. He didn't bother moving Yamaguchi's fingers off his sleeve, but took noticed of how tight he was gripping them. "So what is it you want to tell me" 

Tsukishima wasn't stupid. He wasn't oblivious to his friend's weird attitude that morning. He wasn't oblivious to how throughout their way to school, Yamaguchi's hand stretched out to reach for his arm but would freeze and drop by his side. It was awfully quiet the entire morning. 

Quiet. It shouldn't of been quiet. 

"I like you" He sighed and dropped his head down once more, not wanting to see Tsukishima's reaction. 

"What?" The taller boy's hand went up to remove the headphones that he was wearing. They weren't playing any music. 

No. 

They never did when they walked together. 

"I like you. Hah...actually, I've liked you for a while now. I was meaning to tell you earlier, most likely during our graduation for middle school. I was going to tell you really but, I just couldn't. I didn't want something to go wrong and-" 

"Why?" He sounded disappointed. His voice didn't have that irritation that Yamaguchi was sure would appear. No. There was't the sound of disgust that he took so long to prepare himself to hear. It was disappointment. 

This might of been worse. 

Yea, this was worse. 

"What do you mean why?" he took an involuntary step back as an automatic response. Getting ready to make a run for it. "Tch. Exactly the question. Why do you like me. What is your reason." Now, there was a hint of irritation in his voice. Yet, it didn't seem to be directed towards Yamaguchi.

"Why? B-Because you're Tsukki. You're the Tsukki that saved me from those bullies all those years ago." He brought his hands together. Fidgeting with his fingers once more. 

"I did it because I thought them bullying was lame" He sighed and pushed his glasses up slightly.  
Yamaguchi nodded at that, "I know but you still saved me whether that was your intention or not and I'm grateful for that" Tsukishima nodded and stood up slightly straighter. 

"Yea but isn't that the reason you became friends with me. I don't see it as a reason for your infatuation with me." 

Yamaguchi shook is head "B-But it is! After that we became friends. You let he hang out with you, join the volleyball club with you. There's more too! Tsukki is just so cool and smart. You can stand up for yourself whenever someone would make fun of you or other people you care about. Like the way you stood up for Akiteru before. I admire that about you. I'm nothing much-" this caused a reaction from the other boy. "Don't say that" 

Finally the anger that Yamaguchi was looking for had appeared. "But its true. I'm nothing much. I just stick by you. When we joined the volleyball club here at Karasuno, you were much more of a useful player than me. You got to block the balls and actually scored points too! I barely get to play and my serves aren't exactly the best either..." 

Tsukishima looked away, not wanting to look at the boy who was slowly falling into a hole of his own self pity.

"I like you Tsukii" He finished up and finally looked up at the taller one. He saw the mixed expression on his face. Not one of exactly anger, irritation yes. 

There was a hint of disgust from a certain idea that was going around in the blonde's head. Tsukishima sighed and turned his gaze back at him. The idea of someone as bright and good as Yamaguchi would like someone like him. He looked down, meeting his eyes that had pools of tears that were threatening to fall at any second. 

"Yamaguchi...I don't understand."

He groaned and brought a hand up to the back of his neck. "I heard your reasons but I can't seem to believe that I deserve the amount of praise you are giving me and with the amount of adoration in you voice." His look of mix expressions had now turned into one of frustration and confusion. At this Yamaguchi took a step forward, a hand stretched out to comfort him, "Tsukki-" 

Tsukishima reached his own arm out to stop him from coming any closer. "No! " 

Any students that had yet to walk through the gates rushed even more at his voice. 

Tsukishima Kei. 

The one person who barely shows any other emotion in his voice other than sarcasm or irritation. Now there was confusion and anger.

"I-I don't understand why I'm so special in your eyes. Compared to you I am nothing so special. I'm quick witted, sure. Its nothing more than me just being a jerk and insulting others. As for volley ball I could care less about the game yet alone winning the games. I'm simply nothing but tall and can reach over the net enough to block the ball. I play yea but what else is there to it! It's just....It's just a game." 

It was his turn to look down, this time at his hands. The tape that were around his fingers. "You practice so much more. You care so much more for the game. I'm nothing but a sarcastic jerk who doesn't even know how to show the one person he loves the way he feels!" he looked up at him, eyes full of pain from the self loath he was feeling at the moment. 

"I can't even tell you how I feel....I don't deserve a love like you" he shook his head and turned away. 

There was nothing he could do. 

That was a lie. 

Tsukishima knew what he could of done. He could of taken a few steps forward instead of turning away, wrapped his arms around him and accepted his confession. Yet he decided to walk away and ignore the sobs coming from the one person he never wanted to hear cry.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first oneshot fic and didn't exactly know how to do it. if you guys liked it and have any more fic suggestions of anyone or any ship, pls comment


End file.
